A Love Alia Christmas!
by MEGAMANX411
Summary: [COMPLETE] A oneshot story, about finding the perfect gift, Love Alia style!


**Disclaimer: **This is a one-shot story, kind of within the storyline of my _Love Alia_ series. Just to let you know, _Love Alia_ will in fact receive a massive makeover, complete with lots of edits, and the end result will be longer and better. I wasn't very satisfied with how things turned out, so I'm going to go back and really try and bring everything out, a lot like what I did with my _Search for a Soul_ story. This is a Christmas-oriented one-shot dealing with _Love Alia_, which is basically a _Mega Man X_ fic with _Love Hina_ stylized situations. I have no ownership over any of those properties. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I apologize, but this is a Christmas-based story. Hope you enjoy it.

**A Love Alia Christmas!**  
_"The Perfect Gift"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Mega Man X was strolling down the sidewalk, rubbing his chin. Snow was falling, it was getting pretty dark out, and to top the image off—it was Christmas Eve. Many of the Christmas shoppers had already come and gone, cleaning the stores out in a frantic mad dash for gifts. X had gotten gifts for his friends already…but much to his dismay, he forgot to get something for Alia. At the last minute, he bolted, but he now struggled with the idea of what to get her for Christmas. He was pretty far off from Maverick Hunter base now, so he could at least get some privacy—and the shopping district was relatively barren now. He just had to find a place that was still open, AND he had to figure out what to get Alia for a gift.

"Man…it's just like me to wait for the last possible second…" X muttered, looking around for any good gifts.

X saw a bunch of stores nearby, but unfortunately, all that was left were the proverbial "bottom of the barrel" gifts. Talking mounted moose-heads, ugly decorative lamps, utterly horrible holiday treats (that obviously expired long before the season even came), and replica figures of Dr. Cain (hey, he thought they'd be popular). X knew he was screwed. Luckily for him though, one of his friends came to his aid. X could see Zero rushing after him already.

"Hey X!" Zero shouted, catching up with the blue hunter.

"Zero?" X asked, turning around. "What are you doing here?"

X instantly knew what was going to happen. Zero obviously found out that X forgot to pick out a gift for Alia, and now X would have to prepare himself for a flurry of sarcastic and humiliating insults. X braced himself…but instead, was relieved to see that Zero was handing him a box. X's eyes widened with surprise. He listened to it to see if there was a ticking sound.

"Well, it's not a time bomb. What prank are you pulling this time?" X asked.

Zero pretended to look shocked. With the utmost glee, he slung his arm around X, and gave him a devious smile. X began to get even more nervous. This was not going to end well.

"Just take a look inside, X my pal. It's a gift that Alia is bound to like…" Zero whispered, still smiling.

X gave Zero a funny look, and then returned his gaze to the box. It did seem tempting…after all, it was Christmas, so he didn't think Zero would pull a prank this time of year. Maybe he was just trying to him a favor after all? X wondered about it for a moment, and stared at the box. He looked back at Zero, let out a little sigh, and then peek inside the box. After seeing what was inside, X quickly shut it, and his face turned so crimson that it was an even deeper red than Zero's armor.

"Zero! You can't expect me to give Alia that! She'll never speak to me again!" X shouted.

"Well, you can't expect me to just take it back. Besides, wouldn't you just like to see it on her?" Zero teased.

Even though it seemed impossible, X's face turned even more crimson. And Zero could swear he saw the snow around X melting.

"Z-Z-Z-Zero! What do you mean by that?" X replied, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

"Look, X, I already paid for it…well, with your money, but-"

"With my money?" X shouted, becoming more agitated.

"Well, just take it, I got to go. See you later!" Zero shouted, leaving X behind.

X silently cursed, as he watched Zero teleport away. He then looked back at the box Zero gave him. He knew it was the thought that counted, but he didn't know how well Alia would take to getting some lingerie. X thought he'd be doomed, but he didn't think he should throw it away either. He decided to go return it. Much to his dismay, the store that sold it was closed.

"Fine…" he heaved. "I'll just hold onto it until I can return it."

X continued his search for the perfect gift, holding Zero's box under one arm. X heard another voice call to him. This time around though, it was Axl. X concluded that Axl must have heard the news from Zero, so X braced himself again. He shut his eyes, but because he did so, he was unable to notice that Axl was trying to hand him something.

"What's the matter X? It's just a book," Axl announced calmly.

X opened his eyes. A book? That gift sounded harmless enough. It was something Alia was bound to like! Yes, a book would be the perfect gift…at least, that's what X thought. He turned to Axl and was just about to unleash a flurry of thanks, but was horrified to see what the subject material was—a diet book. Giving her that would just be like posting a billboard saying that X thought she was overweight.

"Axl! You can't expect me to give her that!" X screamed.

"Why not? It's the thought that counts, right? Besides, there was a sale on these, I thought I would give on to you so you could give it to Alia," Axl replied.

"Wait a minute Axl. Not only are you suggesting I give Alia a diet book, but it's one you found out of a bargain bin? Do you know what that means?" X shouted.

Axl nodded innocently. He didn't comprehend X's situation in the least.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll like it, but I have to be going. I'll see you at the celebration tonight, X!" Axl declared, running off again.

"Wait, Axl! You have to return this!" X shouted futilely.

X then realized what trouble he was in. A diet book and lingerie…that was basically telling Alia that she needed to get skinny enough to fit into some clothes he wanted to wear---which was NOT something X wanted to say. He knew there would be hell to pay if he gave her those gifts. Much to his dismay (again), the store that carried the book Axl picked out was also closed, meaning that X couldn't return that either.

X sighed, and continued his search. He was starting to become desperate, but each place seemed barren. There wasn't anything that really seemed like a good gift. X was even starting to wonder if he should bother returning to Maverick Hunter HQ. Images of what Alia was going to do to him rang through his mind like some sort of recurring nightmare. X shuddered at the thought. X turned his attention to a nearby park, where he saw a human couple. The male offered a ring to the female, and she showered him with affection.

X just wanted things to turn out well for him once, just like they did for that couple. He made his way over to the park, and had a seat on the bench there. He thought of getting Alia a ring, but all of the jewelry stores were already closed. Nice clothing was also out of the question, because those stores were closed too. A lot of the good book and entertainment stores were closed too. He had no idea what to get her for Christmas. He knew he had to get her something though, he felt like he was obligated to.

"Alia has been so good to me over the years…and this is how I repay her? I must look like such a fool…" X muttered, shaking his head.

While X was thinking aloud, he began to play around with some snow. He didn't even realize it at first though, because he was too busy ridiculing himself. He called himself as many bad names as he could think of, and was the process of beating himself up horribly. He blamed himself for everything that happened, and vowed to not even bother going back to Maveick Hunter HQ. X didn't even notice that he had perfectly replicated the look of Alia with a beautiful ice sculpture, and even inscribed "To my dearest Alia, I love you with all my heart and soul" on the base of it.

X didn't even look at what he had done, and decided to just return to the bench, and try and fall asleep. He just hoped that Alia would get a good gift this year, even if it wasn't from him. He was sure that Layer or Pallette probably got her something nice. Images ran through X's mind, showing Alia being showered with gifts from Signas, Zero, Axl, Layer, Pallette, and just about everyone else at Maverick Hunter base. In his dream, they even commented on how happy they were that X was gone. X's dreams continued that way.

"I bet they're all happier without me…" X muttered, still asleep.

Meanwhile, back at Maverick Hunter HQ, there was a quite a fuss over X's disappearance. He hadn't come back yet, and he was due back hours ago. Everyone was becoming worried. X purposely turned off his transmitter, thus meaning there was no way for the base to track him. Zero and Axl both admitted that they felt a little bad, but after opening up some video games and playing those, they felt instantly better.

"Where's X?" Alia asked, becoming worried.

"The last I saw him, he was in the shopping district," Axl replied, still playing his video game.

"He's still out there?" Alia asked.

"Yeah, he said he needed to get a last minute gift for…um, I meant, nevermind," Axl replied, realizing that he nearly spoiled X's surprise.

"He's shopping for me still?" Alia replied, obviously aware of what was going on.

"D'oh!"

"Well, thanks for telling me Axl," Alia replied, turning her attention back to their Christmas festivities.

The building was virtually covered in decorations, and in the center, there was a massive Christmas tree covered in ornaments. Some of the ornaments were actually framed pictures of all the staff there. Banners, mistletoe, and other festive decorations were hanging from every wall. Alia reached over to grab one of the pictures off the tree—it was a picture of her with X, and both of them were smiling so happily. X looked a little shy and embarrassed, but that was just the way he was always like.

"I hope he comes back soon…" Alia whispered.

Alia turned around to see everyone else, but they didn't seem that worried X was gone. Zero and Axl were obviously preoccupied, Layer was assisting Signas with last minute Christmas preparations, and Pallette was down in the mess hall helping with meal preparation. The rest of the staff was attending the Christmas party they had set up. Alia shook her head, put on a nice scarf and coat, and went out the door.

"If he's still in the shopping district…I hope I can catch him there," Alia thought aloud.

She looked all around for where X might be. Each store she came to was closed, so she knew that there was no way X could be there. She was starting to become more and more worried. Maybe he passed out somewhere? Maybe something had gone wrong? She hurried as quick as she could, until she reached the end of the shopping area. That was when she could swear she caught sight of something in the park.

She walked on over, to see an ice sculpture of herself. Such exquisite craftsmanship! It was made very well, with lots of detail, and Alia admitted that whoever did it really got her image down solid. It looked just like her. She then noticed that there was a message carved into the base of it. She bent down to read the inscription on it:

"To my dearest Alia, I love you with all my heart and soul."

Alia instantly blushed and turned away. She thought that it must've been X's doing. Alia looked around to see where X might have gone off too, and saw that he was sleeping on a bench. He was still babbling in his sleep, but it was just gibberish. Alia touched X's shoulder to wake him up. X slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he caught sight of Alia, he bolted straight up.

"A-A-Alia! What are you doing here?" X asked.

"I came to find you, silly. What are you doing out here by yourself? You know you were expected back hours ago!" Alia replied.

X looked down at the ground. He felt thoroughly ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry Alia, I just thought I didn't deserve to be around you guys…I couldn't even give you a decent gift…" X muttered.

Much to X's surprise; he was actually hugged by Alia that instant. His eyes widened and he was almost paralyzed. Alia looked really excited, and X could not begin to figure out why.

"What do you mean X? I love the gift you gave me! That sculpture is so amazing. You must've been out here for such a long time, and it was a really romantic thought!" Alia replied.

"But I…" X stuttered, trying to explain himself.

"Don't worry X, I have the perfect gift for you too," Alia teased.

X became even more shocked now. Just what did she mean? X admitted that he really did want to get his hands on this new video game system, but for some reason, he got the feeling that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Here you go," Alia added, leaning forward.

She planted a kiss on X's lips. X's eyes remained wide, but he didn't bother struggling. His face turned crimson. Alia let out a little laugh, and helped X on his feet.

"Well, did you like your gift?" she asked.

X smiled. He never expected his Christmas to turn out this way. It was far better than he would've thought! It seemed as though things were looking up for him. He nodded happily. Alia offered her hand to X, and they began to walk home hand-in-hand. Alia then caught notice of what X was carrying.

"Hey X, what are those?" Alia asked.

"These?" X replied. "Well, gifts for you, but-"

"Oh really?" Alia responded, taking them from X.

X was horrified. Things were going to go from good to bad very quickly. Alia opened up the packages, and a sweat-drop appeared on X's face. Alia's expression turned low.

"X, the sculpture was nice, but do you care explaining these?" she asked, holding up the two gifts.

"I…uh…you see, it was Zero's and Axl's…it wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to…oh crap. This isn't going to end well, is it?" X asked, admitting defeat.

Alia armed her Alia-Buster, and began to charge it up. She aimed it at X, and acted like she was going to fire. X cowered in fear. However, Alia stopped, and gave X a funny smile.

"Gotcha! I know that these weren't your idea, calm down. The sculpture was really nice, and I'm glad that you did that for me. Come on X, let's head back. I have some more gifts for you too!" Alia teased, once again making X's face turn bright red.

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
